In a salon, manicure, pedicure, or other environment, the air in and around a workspace or other area may include various contaminants, pollutants, particulates or other airborne matter. Such workspace or other area may also require illumination in order for a manicurist, pedicurist, salon professional, or other person to perform one or more tasks. Such persons using a workspace or other area may be subjected to inhalation and/or ingestion of such contaminants, pollutants, particulates, or other airborne matter.